Steam ejection devices (for example, Patent Document 1) have been widely known in the field of beauty machines or the like, as devices for applying steam to a predetermined area of the human body, such as the face, etc.
As shown in FIG. 5, the steam ejection device 110 includes a boiler 101 in which water is vaporized by heating; a nozzle 102 for ejecting steam generated in the boiler 101; a steam passage 103 for supplying steam from the boiler 101 to the nozzle 102; and a water-drop condensate pipe 104 connected to the steam passage 103. The nozzle 102 is provided in the middle of the vertical part of the water-drop condensate pipe 104. With this construction of the steam ejection device 110, if steam generated in the boiler 101 is condensed to water drops while passing through the steam passage 103, the water drops can be directed vertically downward through the water-drop condensate pipe 104. This prevents the water drops from reaching the nozzle 102 together with the steam.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-209971